


The Contract

by Redsea69



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsea69/pseuds/Redsea69
Summary: Penelope is the CEO of SP Diagnostic Corporation and happened to find herself in a dilemma with an arranged marriage her parents had set up for her. Josie is an interior designer and the co-founder of the Gemini Home Designs, a company she jump-started with Lizzie. Josie is taken by surprise when an ex-girlfriend from thirteen years ago came back into her life to propose a contractual marriage.This is my first fan fiction. Comments and criticisms are welcome.





	The Contract

Penelope sat in her office, looking as great as always in her black power suit. She was exhausted from all that talking in the meeting. She loved her job but lately it has been very tiring for her. She needed a vacation stat. She needed to get away from everything for awhile. Her parents has propositioned her to run their company as well but on one condition that she must get married to their left hand man, Daniel Clark. They regarded him as being the greatest talent they have acquired and the best business decision they’ve made in a long time. Penelope could careless, she has her own innovative company, and no chance in hell would she let herself be ruled by the patriarchal society. She doesn’t need a man guiding her in her career or life, especially not that jerkface. 

She started her own company without the help of her parents and didn't even use any of their money. She was proud of herself although she was well aware that her fortune wasn't self-made since she’d invested the money her grandfather had left for her in his will. However, the company grew and made millions because of her. SP Diagnostic Corporation was her pride and joy. She knew that her grandfather would be proud of her as well. She missed him dearly at times. 

After half a day at work, the green eyed beauty went home for the afternoon to await her meeting with a certain brunette. The one and only Josie Saltzman whom she haven’t seen for thirteen years since she left the Salvatore School to go to Belgium with her parents. Her heart was shattered in pieces that day, not wanting leave, but her on and off girlfriend didn’t give her one good reason to stay, which to her was the best reason to go. Deep in her thought, she was awoken by a knock on her door. She got up from her seat and walked toward the door to open it. 

“You?! Why are you here?” Josie shot at her ex-girlfriend with a perplexed look. She stared at her ex who haven't aged much at all. Still that same beautiful face that Josie couldn't erase from her mind.

“Well, hello beautiful. How are you? Nice to meet you too, Jojo,” said Penelope with her signature smirk. The smirk that she knew Josie loved and hated.

“Don’t Jojo me. I’m here to meet a client to redesign her house. Why are you here? And where is my client?” 

“You’re looking right at her. I have a business proposition for you,” she said, signaling Josie to step into the comfort of her home. 

“I don’t do business with the devil.” 

Penelope laughed. “I kinda miss hearing you call me Devil and Satan. Do you miss me calling you Kitten in bed as well?”

“Shut up!” She shot back in annoyance. Josie didn't need to be reminded of their past, the good or the bad. 

“Come in and have a talk with me, will you?”

“If I’m not curious, I wouldn’t give you the time of day.” Josie said stepping inside the door. She marveled at her gorgeous surrounding. It was pure perfection and didn’t even needed a retouch. Penelope always had great taste, she thought to herself. She followed the long curly hair girl inside and sat down on the black leather cross sectional sofa next to her but kept a good distance between them. “You broke up with me and ghosted me for thirteen years. What do you want with me? Get it out and over with, so I can leave.”

“Straight to the point. I like it. Remember when we were in the breakup/friends stage, you said that if we’re both still single at aged thirty, you’ll marry me.”

She rolled her eyes. “I remember what I said. But why are you bringing this up?”

“Well, we’re both single at the ripe age of thirty. So I’d like to proposition you to marry me,” she said nonchalantly, with her eyes making contact with the brunette next to her.

“What?!” Josie huffed in disbelief. After all those years of pain and agony that she went through, how fucking dare Penelope Park thought she can just march right back into her life like this.

Penelope started to explain her reasoning. “My parents are forcing me to marry this jerk but I don’t want to marry him. So I’m proposing marriage to you. I already have a contract drafted up,” she handed Josie the one page contract. It was a single page contract with ten simple clauses, perfectly reasonable clauses according to her.

Josie gave her ex-girlfriend a confused look. She looked at the piece of paper pensively before she began to read it. 

Clause 1. We must get married legally.

Clause 2. We must change our last name to Saltzman-Park upon signing the marriage certificate. 

Clause 3. We must behave like happily married wives out in public. 

Clause 4. We must cohabit together.

Clause 5. We must not interfere with each others’ careers and daily lives. 

Clause 6. Intimacy is not mandatory but if you come to my bedroom naked I definitely won’t turn you away ~_^. 

Clause 7. We must stay married for five years before we can decide on dissolving our marriage. 

Clause 8. We’re not allow to date other people while we’re still married to each other.

Clause 9. You will be given five million dollar for each year you remain in the marriage. 

Clause 10. Lastly and most importantly, this contract must be honored by both party during the marriage. 

With her blood boiling, Josie stood up and ripped up the contract in front of Penelope’s face. “You think you can just waltz back into my life after being absent for thirteen years and act like it’s nothing. Do you really think I’ll become your whore just for money? I don’t want your stupid money. I won’t marry you even if you go on your knees begging me. Get the hell out of my life,” she said making her way to the door before turning around to say, “Fuck you, Penelope Park!” 

“Well, fuck you too, Josette Saltzman!” Penelope said as Josie slammed the door on her. Although she kinda knew that this would be her ex-girlfriend’s reaction, but she did have a tiny bit of hope that their meeting would be more amiable than this. She angrily picked up her cellphone and sent a text, _‘If Josie doesn’t agree to marry me by next week, you can kiss the five million dollar deal goodbye, blondie.’_

____

____

“Penelope fucking Park doesn’t need to beg anyone to marry her. They come to me,” she muttered angrily to herself.

Walking into her apartment still fuming with anger, Josie settled on the sofa next to her twin sister. She can’t believe the nerve of Penelope Park. She hated the fact that her ex still has this much effect on her. The ex that left her heartbroken many years ago and despite moving on with other people throughout the years, her heart never mended from the heartache that Penelope’s caused. 

“Hey, Jo. How was the meeting?” Lizzie asked, turning off her phone and placing it on the coffee table. 

“I have the worse fucking day ever. Did you know the client that I met with today was Penelope Park?” She arched her brows in inquiry at her twin sister.

“OMG! I have no idea, Jo. A friend set it up without telling me much about the client. If I knew your client was Satan, I’d have said no to it,” said Lizzie, biting on her lips.

“She’s so ridiculous. After all these years, she can still find a way to annoy me.”

“Was her place nice? She was willing to pay big money for you to redesign her place.”

“She lives in a luxury penthouse worth millions. It’s already gorgeous. She doesn’t need an interior designer to retouch anything, especially not from a low budget firm like ours. I don’t get what game she’s trying to play. She offered me a contractual marriage in exchange for millions of dollars just to get her out of an arranged marriage set up by her parents. She’s loaded. She can practically pay anyone to marry her. Why asked me?” Josie questioned her ex’s motive. She doesn’t understand why Penelope would do this. She knew Penelope does everything with a purpose in mind. But she somehow can’t logically reason why Penelope would proposed marriage to her. Why would Penelope want to fake marriage with someone she doesn’t even love? Technically, it can’t even be called a fake marriage since one of the clause outlined that the marriage must be legal. Penelope can’t possibly want me back, she thought. 

“Maybe she wanted someone she can trust and she knows you can be trusted. Are you considering her offer?”

“Are you crazy, Lizzie? It’s dumb. Why would I consider it?” The brunette asked back in disbelief. 

“It's your chance, Jo. You can take revenge on her for breaking your heart.” The blonde suggested.

“It was thirteen years ago. Long forgotten, Lizzie.”

“If it’s long forgotten, then why haven’t you forgotten about her? You still kept the letter she wrote to you before she left to Belgium.” 

“How do you know? Are you snooping around in my bedroom?” She hated to admit it but she never once forgotten about Penelope. Even when she was dating Rafael after Penelope left, Emily when she was in college, or the recent long term relationship she just got out of with Lauren.

“I found it by accident when I went into your room to look for one of the client’s file. Remember, you left without it and you told me to go find it in your room.” 

“I was gonna throw it away. But I’ve been busy.”

“Of course, Jo. You were so busy that you kept a letter from your ex for thirteen years.” 

“I’m tired. I’m going to take a nap.” Josie said getting up and walking toward her bedroom. 

“I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready,” Lizzie yelled. She picked up her phone and decided to reply to the message she received a moment ago. _‘Don’t worry. I got this. She won’t be able to say no.’_


End file.
